666 Days
by A1danw
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had everything he could ever ask for. A lovely wife, a caring mother, friends who would support him through life, and the job of his dreams. One day while fighting a villain, he was killed. When he died, he entered an alternate reality. Midoriya is now a 15-year old girl and is no longer a pro-hero. Instead, she is entering a school for supernatural beings.
1. Character profiles

I had originally planned on doing a full-on character profile for each character, this however changed. It would be a lot of work and I simply don't have time. Every character looks like a gender-bent version of themselves. This chapter is focusing on the supernatural part of the story.

Midoriya, Jiro, Dabi, Kirishima, and Bakugou-Shapeshifters

Midoriya, Dabi, and Bakugou-Wolf

Jiro-Scottish fold (cat)

Kirishima-Red fox

Ojiro, Asui, Tokoyami, and Toga-Urban legends

Ojiro-Tailypo (I regret nothing. NOTHING.)

Asui-Kappa

Tokoyami-Lechuza

Toga-Skinwalker

Aoyama, Mina, Iida, Uraraka, and Kaminari-Demons

Few characters will attend school. The rest will be revealed throughout the story. There is also a wolf pack that will be revealed later in arc 2. The main focus of arc 1 will be discussed in the next chapter.


	2. Arc 1

Start Date: May 16 or 17 (depends on when I finish the chapter)

Finish Date: Unknown

Total Chapters: Unknown

Arc summary:

Izuku Midoriya gets killed by a villain and wakes up in an alternate universe. Midoriya adjusts to the alternate universe (and being a girl) and tries to make friends with her new classmates. She soon discovers that a century prior, a selkie died. Midoriya is fascinated by the mystery of how she died and decides to enlist the help of fellow shapeshifters Dabi, Bakugou, Jiro, and Kirishima to help her solve the mystery. Their first step is to befriend three ghosts around the school and use their help to solve the murder. To summon the spirits, they all must collect ten objects: a bracelet, a stone, a diary, a mirror, a wand, a music box, and three keys. They solve the murder, but was it all worth it?

Ships: Bakudeku, Todomomo, Kamijiro, and Dabitoga

Warnings:

Violence

Swearing

Sexual themes

Mentions heats

Four au's combined (omegaverse for wolf shifters, villain deku, monster/supernatural, and genderbending.)

Upload schedule: Once every two weeks (may be changed later).

Number of Arcs: Unknown

Extra notes: Mina is going to be a massive joker in this story, so at the end of each chapter I will include four or five quick scenarios involving Mina and another character(s). Since he is a demon in this story most of the scenarios will involve him using his powers.


	3. Chapter 1

Deja POV:

Cold. If I could describe this night with one word it would be cold. The wind was blowing softly making the dark green leaves dance at my paws. I slowly laid on the rock, making sure I didn't squish my pregnant stomach. I had only a few more days until I gave birth. I gazed up at the beautiful night sky. The clouds were a pale blue while the sky was a lavender purple. The trees looked black against the evening sky. If you listened long enough you could hear the river running under the cliff that I was laying on. It was the middle of August, meaning the students would return to UA soon. I grew up watching the students run to class and be proud to become villains. A stupid fucking dream if you asked me. Waste three years at the school and for what? All that ever happened to the villains who graduated was a gamble on whether they got a job. If they did get a job, it would be a robbery or some other small crime. But the students never bothered the pack, so we didn't have a problem with them. But this year was going to be different. I just knew it. I don't know why, but I feel like something will happen. Mabey the murder will be solved. Mabey someone will collect all the objects and summon the ghost. Mabey both. Mabey more. All I knew was that something was going to happen. I slowly lifted myself off the cliff and trotted to the house. In the later months of my pregnancy, I started staying in my wolf form more since I could walk easier. I settled down on the bed I made in the living room. I wrapped my tail around my body and drifted off to sleep, hoping the pups would be born before school started.

Izuku Midoriya POV:

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock sitting next to the bed. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and tried going back to sleep. "Morning sunshine." I turned to my left to see Uraraka hiding under the covers. Her hair was spread across the pillow and her face was smashed into the pillow, but I could tell she was smiling. I kissed the top of her head and climbed out of the bed. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and Uraraka soon joined me. While we were getting ready for patrol, Uraraka got a phone called. She stepped out of the bathroom to answer the phone. I didn't think anything was wrong because she gets calls all the time. However, she never got them in the morning. After a few minutes, she ran back into the bathroom. "Deku, get in your suit! There's a villain attack and they need back up!"

When we got to the park, there was indeed a villain. It looked like a normal person except for their hands. They looked like Bakugou's gauntlets but brown. Like the gauntlets, they shot out fire. The villain shot fire at heroes and pedestrians alike. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and ran to Endeavor to information on the attack. Even though he was a retired hero, he still helped during villain fights. He gives information and gives first aid. "Endeavor, what's going on?"

"The villain, who calls themselves 'The Blaster', started attacking civilians fifteen minutes ago. Pop-off and Alien Queen could use help holding off the villain."

I listened to his words and ran towards Mineta and Mina. They were busy attacking the villain and keeping them at bay. I behind the villain and used 50% of One for All and punched the villain in the back. The villain was caught off guard and looked in my direction. Due to the lack of attention in her direction, Mina was able to spray acid on the villain's arm. The villain screamed and blasted an explosion in my face. I could feel the burn but chose to ignore it. Mina bent the villain's arm behind their back and Mineta jumped on the villain's back. He shoved the villain into the ground so Mina could put on the quirk canceling cuffs. I felt a wet sensation on my cheek and rubbed it. I looked at my hand to discover blood was pouring out of my face. Only now did I feel the pain. I started to feel light headed like I was going to pass out. I went over to Uraraka. When she looked in my direction, she gasped.

"I-Izuku y-your fa-face is bleeding." Her lip quivered as she spoke. She looked like she was going to cry. She also hated to see me get injured. She pulled me into a hug. The lightheadedness took over and I passed out on Uraraka's shoulder.

I heard paramedics around me, but I couldn't see anything. All I saw was black. I heard people crying in the background. Why? All I did was pass out. Now that I think about it, the blast might have caused severe damage. But I couldn't have died. Could I? No. I wouldn't hear anything if I was dead. Right? Eventually, I was able to see. I could see black and white, but no color. I walked around what appeared to be a morgue. I looked at the white lump lying on one of the tables. I slowly lifted the cloth and saw a dead body. My dead body. The entire right side of my face appeared to be missing skin. It was torched black and had blood pouring out of the gash. Was this why Uraraka was crying? I tenderly touched my cheek but felt no pain. I saw a clipboard by the table, and I picked it up.

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Spouse: Uraraka Midoriya

Age: 25 years old

Cause of death: Brain damage

So, it was true. I was dead. What was Uraraka going to do? Her husband was dead, and she lost a source of income. Of course, she still had her hero job. But I was the number one hero. Now that was going to Bakugou. Everything is changing. What will death be like? Will this all end and will everything go quiet? Will I have to watch Uraraka suffer without me? Why me?

Deja POV:

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I looked up from my bed to see Marie and Pepper arguing about something. Marie, like her mother (aka me), can feel when something is off. When things will change. This annoyed her two brother and my siblings, but never me. I enjoyed comparing my sense to her. To find out if my experience was different or like her experience. I slowly stood up, minding my stomach. The only person in the family who knew why I was pregnant was Alistar. My mother was the only person in the family who knew I was a prostitute. Usually, protection was involved, but with the last client, the condom broke. I refunded the client and took the rest of the night off. By the time I knew something was wrong it was too late. When I missed my first period, I locked myself in the bathroom and cried. Everyone in the pack knew I was pregnant, but Alistar knew the full story. Everyone thought I got a different job when I became pregnant with Scorpio, Racoon, and Marie. I ran up the stairs and shifted into human form when I got to the bathroom.

I took off my salmon tank top and black boxers. I unraveled my hair from the bun I put it in yesterday. My appearance was vastly different from my siblings. I and Trojan looked like Alistar, whilst my siblings looked like our father whom we never met. I had tar black hair that flowed over my shoulders in waves and landed right at my hips. My eyes were bright silver and had deviously written all over them. I had a giant tattoo over my right breast of the family crest. A white wolf howling at the moon on a cloudy night. On my back I had black angel wings tattooed engulfing my entire torso. I stepped into the shower, letting the raging water envelop me. I scrubbed shampoo and conditioner in my hair then brushed it out. Once my hair was rinsed, I started using the body wash. Once that task was completed, I grabbed my razor and started shaving. Being a shapeshifter had its perks and downfalls. We had stamina and strong senses, but we also must groom frequently. Once I was satisfied, I turned off the blaring water and stepped out. I wrapped myself in one of the many fluffy towels. I started towel drying my hair and then switched off to a blow dryer. I looked like I was underwater with my hair flying around. I could never get my hair fully dry, but I did my best.

I walked down the narrow hallway, careful not to disturb anyone in case they were still sleeping. I reached my room and got dressed I put on grey boxers, a purple sports bra, and a red tank top. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and wrapped my damp hair into a bun. I went back to my room and put on denim shorts that ended halfway down my thighs. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I jumped off the front porch and shifted into a wolf midair and landed in the soft grass. I shook myself off and ran into the dawn, not looking back.

Izuku POV:

No matter how long I waited, I still was in the morgue. I suddenly felt lightheaded again and the room started turning. I tried to brace myself against the table but to no avail. My hand went right through. I fell on the floor and went through. When I open my eyes, I saw I was falling down a black tunnel. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. When I reached what I thought was the end of the tunnel I opened my eyes. But I wasn't in the tunnel. I was in a grassy field. I felt weird. I felt like I did when I was alive, but I felt heavier in my chest and I felt like I was missing something. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans. I looked under my shirt and discovered why my chest felt heavy. I screamed.

I was now a female. I looked all over. Everything changed. My penis was now a vagina, I now had breasts, my voice was higher in pitch, and I was more chubby than muscular. Why did this happen? Right as I started to stand up, I heard a somewhat familiar voice. " Deku! Why are you lying in the damn field?! Inko has been worried sick!" I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw Bakugou, but it wasn't Bakugou. Bakugou had long hair instead of his spikey gold locks. He had breasts and a more feminine voice. "Deku! Hurry up!" I rushed up to Bakugou and trailed behind hi-her. We walked through the woods, and for some reason, this all looked familiar. We made it to a small village. It contained rows of houses and stands for goods. There were also some stores, but not much. We made it to a small house made from brick except for the roof, which was made from what looked like steel. The door was made from wood and had a small metal handle. Bakugou opened the door without knocking and walked in. "Inko! We're home!" A small man ran down the stairs and greeted me in a hug.

"Midoriya sweetie, you're home." Instead of being a small, chubby but loveable woman, the man in front of me was small, but not chubby. Still loveable. I hugged the small man who I assumed was Inko. We soon departed from the hug and he led me into the kitchen. I looked at the pictures on the counter. There were images with me and Bakugou playing with animals and different toys, me holding a baby bunny rabbit, and pictures of me with Inko. This didn't feel right. I was a male and I was now a female. How was I going to handle this? Was I going to have periods or cramps? Will I get pregnant? I had so many questions, but no one to answer them. Who did this to me? Why? Why did I have to die? I loved my life with Uraraka and my mother who was now my father. What was going to happen next?

I tossed and turned in my new bed. The rest of the day was spent helping father with projects and cleaning the house. When I was finished, it was dark, and father was preparing dinner. After dinner, he went to bed and I just laid down. I had too much on my mind. My entire life had been flipped upside down and everything changed. Why was it me? All I want to do is cry. I curled up into a ball and cried under the covers. I let all the tears flow. I haven't cried since I was in high school. I wanted to be strong and crying made me week. But crying was the only thing that made me feel better.

When I woke up, I slowly crawled out of bed. I back ached, partially due to the fact that I was not used to having breasts. I looked around the room to see if anything changed, which nothing did. The room was still barren except for a small wooden desk and my bed. The bed had baby blue blankets and a white pillow. I sprinted down the stairs and saw Inko sitting at the kitchen table. He was drinking coffee and reading a book. "Morning darling, how did you sleep?"


	4. Temporary Hiatus

I know I said I would update in June but that obviously didn't happen. I was busy with babysitting and traveling with family. I didn't get the opportunity to write. I will work on chapters hopefully within the next month but until then I have summer camps. Thanks for reading.

~Aidan~


End file.
